


The wrong path

by TheCrimsonJawless



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonJawless/pseuds/TheCrimsonJawless
Summary: Billy has noticed Rebecca is changing. Not physically but mentally.





	The wrong path

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by my favorite reviewer KL

Billy noticed how Rebecca was changing, not physically but mentally. The horrors that Umbrella had no longer scared her anymore. At first Billy thought she was becoming brave to the sights before her until one day when they stepped into a laboratory. 

Billy had just killed some infected lab assistants whilst Rebecca was looking around, Billy noticed she would whisper things like 'astonishing', 'fascinating' or 'that's amazing'  
When there was nothing in sight but the lab and it's secrets so finally he asked her,"Becca, what have you seen?"  
She was startled as she was lost in thought but soon replied, "well look at this Billy" she tapped a glass tank that contained a mouse, "see that mouse.. It had lost its tail... Cut clean off and now look it's tail is growing back"  
Billy eyed her, utterly confused, "and?"  
Rebecca crouched down so she could look at the mouse closer, "imagine if we could do this with people" she sighed  
Billy wasn't sure what she was trying to get at, "what are you saying Rebecca?"  
She smiled at him, "well look at soldiers who have been in war, some have lost arms and legs and with this virus maybe we could help them"  
Billy couldn't understand it and so shook his head, "are you kidding?! Have you seen what it does?!" he pointed to the infected lab assistants on the floor, " does it look safe to you?"  
Rebecca groaned, "no Billy.... We can study the virus some more! Make it safe!"  
Billy shook his head, "Rebecca this is insane!"  
Rebecca stood up straight, "Billy it's not. Umbrella wanted to help people but they had a corrupt leader and okay... Yes maybe the virus is unstable but we can fix that!"  
Billy just laughed, "listen to you" he felt helpless, he didn't want her to become one of them.. Not her of all people....  
"our business is life..." Rebecca read aloud, "see Billy? That is something a doctor would say"  
"Rebecca... Please stop this madness! Stop thinking their ideology is good, it's just propaganda"  
Rebecca looked at him, the mirth from her eyes had gone... The Rebecca he loved had been corrupted.. No matter how many times he saved her from the zombies he couldn't save her.. From herself...

**Author's Note:**

> How did I do? Don't forget to comment and Kudos :)


End file.
